gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Talk page archival Good day Monk, I have once again archived your Talk page for you, as you were far over your new specified limit of 80,000 bytes (you were going over 100,000 bytes at the time of the archival). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:40, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Konan, just try to be aware of when and when not to close it; there was an active and open discussion that is found in the archive, which wasn't finished. Monk Talk 11:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Apologies, I did not realize that the last discussion in Archive 20 was still active, as it looked finished to me. I have decided to move that discussion from the archive onto this page, in case the discussion needs to be continued. Once again, sorry about that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:09, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I see that the discussion that I moved from Archive 20 was not actually the active discussion that you were referring to. May I ask which discussion actually was the active discussion? I still cannot work that out, and seeing it might help me recognise your active discussions in the future, in case I need to archive your Talk page again. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:21, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's my fault. Memory troubling me again. The discussion was actually inactive, I forgot I even answered (and ended) the discussion. Sorry :/ Monk Talk 10:38, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not a problem. Thank you for clearing up the misunderstanding. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:36, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Make Amends Hey, can you come to chat? It's urgent for me and your brother. Thanks. Dëan Talk 17:30, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :You are kidding right? If you think we can make amends, you're having a laugh. You brought my health conditions and heart problems into the discussion without any warning, and not only that, but you think it's funny by joking around with it? If anyone brings my heart problems innocently into a discussion like that, there's no turning back. It's over. Monk Talk 11:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding renaming images I apologise if I sound impolite, but could you please check a bit more thoroughly before you rename an image without leaving a redirect? I have had to fix a few broken image links on the "Artworks" page due in part to your errors. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Unnecessary Revert Why did you revert my edit? You know that was excessive use of commas right? I'm not trying to offend anyone, just cleaning up a bit. Trogdor8freebird (talk) 00:48, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I have inspected the edit to the page in question (Luxor), and the above user is correct: the section he/she edited did in fact contain more commas than necessary. I have reverted your edit, since the user's edit was constructive. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:10, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding bad image names Good day Monk, I have replied to your message on "User:MythHunter 007"'s Talk page; feel free to reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:18, May 23, 2016 (UTC) 3D Universe editors Hello mate, i'm currently editing some 3D Universe pages, I just wanted to ask you, is there any other 3D Universe editor? He might help me out a bit. Take care! --''-SMG'' 12:58, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Redirect not duplication You complain about the "duplicate pages" I've created. If you observe here, all titles follow the standard of Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto: subtitle, but if you look to the actual title of this page you are claiming I'm duplicating, it has a different title. Before I've created this redirect, the link to GTA SA releases in the Beta Relases article was red. In the second instance, I've transformed the original page into a redirect to the page with the correct standard title, not duplicated it. - Esbonl (talk) 14:33, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :No, what you have done is not following how other pages are. The name should be "Whatever in GTA game", just like so so so so so so so many other pages are. What you did was not following how other page are. And even after I renamed the others to be consistent with those I've just listed as examples, you STILL recreated the page. The display title shows the FULL game name, and so does the link text to the pages (on Beta Releases), whereas the page name is of the abbreviated name. You effectively created a second "Beta Releases in GTA San Andreas" page (which already existed beforehand), and you called it "Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas". I deleted the one you created, and renamed all the other pages to be consistent with the original GTA San Andreas one, and the other examples I listed. :Do not create pages in order to get rid of "different titles", that is not how renaming works, because all the page's history is gone. Monk Talk 14:59, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the new page for pages to rename Good day Monk, may I ask what you have named the new "GTA Wiki" namespace page for users to list pages for Administrators/Bureaucrats to rename? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:16, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :GTA Wiki:Rename. You can also search 'Rename' or simply insert 'Rename' into the URL for ease of access. Monk Talk 20:20, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. I will be adding some image filenames to the list shortly, as I cannot work out what game the images in question are from. Also, I feel that it might be a good idea to add the page to the shortcut bar at the top of the wiki so that users can find it easily. Perhaps you can even consider semi-integrating it into the To-Do List. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:33, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately we're running out of space on the Navbar, therefore it won't fit. I'll see what I can do. Monk Talk 20:37, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::All right, please do what you can, as the "Rename" page is very obscure at the present time. By the way, I have added the pages that I have mentioned earlier to the page. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:14, May 26, 2016 (UTC) RfP It's up on the RfP page, so feel free to vote :) 17:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Xbox One Sure, just send me your gamertag and we can play sometime. Although, I probably won't be playing GTA anytime soon as I've been boycotting the game ever since In & Out was released. But I'd be more than happy to add you as a friend. Linus Spacehead (Hate Mail Goes Here) 20:59, May 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wow, that was fast. Thanks for voting :) BTW, I'm still in the former staff list on the staff page. 11:27, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Why was my article deleted i put time into it :Refer to the message I gave you on your talk page and answer here. Monk Talk 19:17, May 31, 2016 (UTC) GTA Online Jobs Infoboxes Hey. You got any idea what's happening with the images in the infoboxes of GTA Online jobs? I've seen a few pages now where the image isn't appearing at all. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Hadn't realised. I'll check it out. Monk Talk 22:30, May 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Fixed. It should iron out shortly. Monk Talk 22:34, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks bud. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:04, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Image name consistency issue Good day Monk, I have noticed a consistency issue with between the naming guidelines in the Media Policy (which I follow very strictly) and the way that you name certain images: when it comes to brands and brand name images, the Media Policy states that they should be named as "BrandName-Description-GameName", (which is how I name them) but you always seem to name them as "BrandName-GameName-Description" instead. For the sake of consistency I believe that we should agree on a uniform manner of naming brand images, or else we are likely to end up with some images named your way, and others named as the Media policy states. Which manner should they be named, in your opinion? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :The former is how vehicle images are done - I just followed on from that, so I think it's sensible to pick that. Monk Talk 05:20, June 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Do not you mean the latter? Vehicle images are named as "VehicleName-GameName-Description". ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:39, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::By the way, may I ask why you "halted" the Community Noticeboard proposal regarding allowing Patrollers to move/rename pages? :::UPDATE: Never mind, I read your edit summary on the Community Noticeboard, and you have already answered my question there. You might wish to ask "RainingPain17" for assistance with allowing Patrollers to rename pages without also allowing them to protect and delete pages, as I believe that he might know, though I am not certain. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) RSC Table Is it just me or is there no picture on GTA V Vehicle Table Sabre Custom? It just shows "150x150px" for me. -T.R. :Fixed. Monk Talk 18:40, June 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Update Colors Darkened the color a bit. Should be a bit better now. I'll do the rest of the navboxes (updates, jobs, weapons, etc) once I'm either finished with the vehicles navbox or I'm really bored. Want to get a final color on these before continuing on with everything. 19:16, June 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: Warning Sorry about that, I just saw that most of the supers were referred to as supercars in the body style description! I have never messaged anyone on here, so I hope I did this right. Since most of the other supers in the class had supercar body styles, I didnt see why some should be referenced as sports cars when they werent, thats all I did. I even did research to double check the real-life counterparts on which the cars were based on, and not one of them were sports cars but indeed supercars. I didnt intend to cause any drama, just try to make the information more accurate. FYI I did not input the word "luxury" on the Infernus page, it was there before I even edited what I did. if I see anymore incorrect references I wont bother with them then, because the drama is not worth it.Uphail-0 0 (talk) 20:42, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I genuinely apologize. At first I was under the impression that I was getting warned for every correction I made when all I actually got a warning for was edit warring once. I was looking at the talk page wrong, that's why I got so defensive. I see what you are talking about now in terms of vehicles class and body styles having a possibilty of being different. Sorry about the misunderstanding on my part. I will go off of your list of cars to body styles that you sent me. One question, if there is a supercar that does have the body style of a "2-door sports car" but is in the supers class, and the real-life counterparts are supercars, yet in the general vehicle description it claims it is a sports car (which I have already seen and corrected a couple of times), should that warrant an edit, or not? Just wondering for future reference. RE: Further Adventures It looks good from what I've seen in the trailer. Not sure if I will have lots of fun with it though. If the whole Organizations and contraband trafficking thing is yet another PvP garbage or requires lots of players to start then I won't have much reasons to play it. Cars don't look too interesting either, maybe I'll get the Grotti as long as it isn't in Supers class. That huge armored truck looks interesting too. I'll also see if the Windsor has an animated roof. If it does, that'll be another purchase. Of course, before any of that, I'll have to rename about a dozen or so vehicle models because I know for a fact R* won't let these vehicles spawn in SP just like the cars in Lowriders: Custom Classics. 12:42, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I was a VIP a few times and it isn't special. You only have about 3 jobs that you can do solo, rest needs players because they just need to be PvP, and only one of them actually pays decently (Sightseer). You can't keep the VIP outifts, which is a shame because the VIP clothing items look better than 60% of actually available items. Oh, there's a VIP outfit glitch that allows you to modify and save them? Aaaaand it's gone. Rockstar patched it because this is such a game breaking glitch we should be ashamed of ourselves. No Passive Mode either. If you want to enter Passive, then you will have to face a 12 hour wait before you can become a VIP again. Well said about "this is how they want us to play". It's impossible to play how they want us to considering that 80% of Online population is braindead - can't read simple damn instructions, don't know how to use cover, whine when something doesn't do according to their imaginary plan, etc. IMO the Vulcan/Ford GT looks ugly. Zentorno actually looks better that that thing. Hopefully the rear will look slightly better at least. Reaper actually looks kind of decent but I have a "no supers" rule (Sultan RS is exempt because this is an awesome car and R* isn't able to class stuff properly) so it's not going anywhere near my garage. It's probably going to be over 2 mil as you said so that's another reason why I am staying away from it, and Supers in general. I only have 8-9 million on PC so yeah, might even run out of cash if the Organizations will cost a lot. It's unlikely they will add the cars to SP, since R* barely gives a shit about it. Then again, a screenshot of one particular city, remastered in GTA V, was found in an R* Leeds Environment Artist's portfolio this week so who knows at this point - either something huge is coming to SP or nothing at all. These discounts are just a simple business tactic, unfortunately. Hype the customer, give them discounts to hype them more and trick them into buying discounted stuff so that they can "be prepared", and then release the content and watch them either give in and buy virtual cash for real cash or not do anythign at all, either of those because they blew everything on "discounted" stuff. Of all the discounts since Lowriders: Custom Classics, I only took advantage of 50% off Stilt Houses, because that's what I was waiting for since they got released. I paid full price for the yacht because I had no idea they would actually add that discount (and, well, I really wanted a yacht lol). Still better than paid DLC's with lazy reskins though. 14:29, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It's still something different, at least. Up until now we only got one unique vehicle (Virgo Classic), the rest were just existing vehicles modified. Yeah, I guess if R* could they'd rate it PG to get as many kids as possible to buy it - ESRB foiled their plans :p I never actually had the need to buy a Shark Card. I spend wisely... or not at all because not everything suits my taste. Don't get me started on YouTubers, lol, most of them are like cancer to the community. There are some decent ones, at least. IMO BossFTW is not that bad, he's still bad, but compared to others he's not the worst you can watch. You should see LipsyJimmy's channel. Not sure if he's a fucking moron or if he's a fucking moron but he is a fucking moron. Wanted to pull my plug on the PC when I saw the amount of retarded clickbait titles on his channel. Worst thing is that he gets paid from ads (little but it adds up eventually) on that clickbait waste of bandwidth. I dunno. Maybe Take-Two funded it. Or maybe R* is hiding something. Whatever is going on, we are not seeing the full picture, and it's unlikely we will. I wish R* would be more open to fans but at least they aren't as bad as the two you mentioned (I'd also like to add Konami to that list). 21:33, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Account Can you deactivate me? Done here. Can you lock my user page as well? : :( man don't do this. How can we keep in contact? I'd really want to keep in contact. At the timr you were here you were like a father to me, and having not had a proper father, it meant a lot to me, I can't lose a guy that gives me that amount of support and respect. Even if it's once a month, I'd like to keep in touch with you. :I can't disable your account, you'll have to do that yourself. I wouldn't even if I could though - most of our now-ex staff were young. They have exams and such, so they're too busy for wiki. Now that the holidays are coming up, more people will return. Please, have faith in this place. Come on bud. The place is still well managed and held together. Monk Talk 09:42, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Hey Monk, can you please delete this picture. Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:31, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :Done ;) Monk Talk 09:56, June 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: Update Alright. Did you get to try out stuff in the update yet? Apparently the CEO missions can be only done in public lobbies which is just plain fucking stupid (especially on PC where you will have lobbies full of losers cheaters in a few days or so). 10:53, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, check out the description of the Tug on Dock Tease, I think they forgot to update it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:58, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha, they fucked up. Typical. Monk Talk 11:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Tug LOL. No joke, see the Boats section on RGSC xD 13:27, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, they used the placeholder text that was in the files since the Flight School update :p 13:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :edit: might have found the real description The thrill of seafaring adventure is only a downpayment away. You set sail with a fair wind and a hull brimming with illegal immigrants. Hours later, the sea spray and astonishingly poor top speed have brought you a newfound sense of inner peace. Before long, you cruise past the port authorities, and it's your turn in the barrel. This is the life. Dunno if it's a warehouse or the boat (or maybe something entirely else) though. 13:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Check Hey, would you mind to check if I do the Grotti vehichles list right? Dëan Talk 15:07, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Chat Good day Monk, would you mind joining the Chat? I have a few issues to discuss with you that would be faster to discuss in Chat. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:49, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Offer Hm. I'd like to try. I've gotten my experiences from another wiki. RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 17:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) 13:34, June 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Update Pics of all 3 are on GTAF, and definitely Youtube at this point, if you're interested in seeing how they look. Will have pics of them here too, prepared for their release, tomorrow if ScriptHook updates. Will update the handling page now. 20:37, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Policies on "Leaking" What about them? Why is posting "leaked" content, AKA something you can find in the game files by yourself, illegal in here? (Henriquedematos (talk) 21:13, June 7, 2016 (UTC))